


Underwater

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Underwater, Underwater Blow Jobs, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: A friendly competition to see who's had sex in the most unusual place escalates just a bit when Steve joins the party.





	Underwater

**Author's Note:**

> Let the kinks commence!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 03: Underwater

“Mile high club in a helicopter.”

“Tree branch twenty feet above the ground.”

“In a dentist chair.”

“Trenches.”

“On top of a crane during construction.”

“In a circus tent while we were both dangling from the ceiling.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “What the hell did you do there?”

“Soixante-neuf,” Clint said with a smug grin, waggling his eyebrows. “She was the one upside down.”

“Okay, but I bet you've never done it on top of a moving train –“

“Prague 1998,” Clint said wistfully. “Those were good times. Took her to the castle too.”

“Sewers!”

Clint gave him a weird look. “Why the fuck would I go there?”

Tony shrugged. “It wasn't that bad. Besides she said she wanted to, who the fuck am I to judge?”

“I mean, yeah, but the smell must've been –“

“Hey, who's winning?” Steve asked as he stepped in from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn.

“Me!” Tony and Clint both said at the same time before glaring daggers at each other. Steve raised an eyebrow, nodding at the TV.

“I meant the game.”

“Oh,” Tony said, making grabby hands at the popcorn when Steve sat down next to him. “The Giants, I think. Not sure how that happened though.”

Steve pecked Tony on the mouth as he put an arm around him, humming in amusement. “Okay. And what's Clint winning?”

“What Clint's clearly _not_ winning is who had sex in the weirdest places,” Tony said, elbowing Steve in the side. “What do you mean, Clint's winning? You're supposed to be on my side!”

Steve just hummed. “Did anyone say the statue of liberty yet? Because that was fun.”

Tony almost choked on his popcorn, laughing uncontrollably. “Oh my god! You did not!”

“Simpler times,” Steve said with a mischievous grin, patting Tony on the back as he sputtered. “No surveillance or anything. I had some pretty adventurous friends.”

“So you – what, jerked off on the statue of liberty?” Clint chortled, clapping his hands. “Bravo, Captain. You're officially in the race.”

“I think Thor would beat all of us,” Steve said consideringly. “But fine, what's your weirdest place?”

“In the private onsen of a Buddhist temple,” Clint said as Tony shrugged and said “The Vatican.”

Steve stared them in disbelief. “What? That's horrible!”

“Yeah but I still win,” Tony said matter-of-factly, leaning back against Steve's chest. “Sex in a holy onsen is cool and all but the dome? Come on, that's way cooler.”

Clint scoffed. “Just cause you don't appreciate the beauty of underwater sex doesn't mean your stupid dome is better, Stark.”

Tony wrinkled his nose. “Really? Water limits your choices, you know? There's so much you can't do underwater.”

“Like what?”

Tony shrugged. “Blowjobs for one thing.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “You don't always need oral to make sex great.”

“No, but I like having the choice!”

“I've blown a guy in a pool once.”

Both Clint and Tony turned to look at Steve who had an almost too innocent expression on his face.

“You what?” Tony asked flatly and Steve tilted his head with a smile.

“It's not that hard. I'm sure you could do it.”

“I _know_ I can do it,” Tony said, a little indignantly. “But it sucks! It's hard for the guy to even get close because you need to come up for air all the time and you can't really deepthroat because if you start coughing –“

Steve gave him a sly smirk. “_I_ don't need to come up for air.”

Tony abruptly cut himself off, eyes narrowing in suspicion before they widened. “Wait, you mean – the serum?”

Steve's shrug was nothing but nonchalant but his eyes had that wicked gleam that Tony had come to associate with naughty, naughty things. “I can hold my breath for twenty-six minutes.”

Tony gaped openly as Steve rose from the couch, stretching his arms over his head.

“I think I'll make it an early night,” he said as he sauntered off with that confident swagger in his step that always made Tony want to tackle him to the floor. Steve looked over his shoulder to give them another innocent smile. “Good night, Clint. Good night, Tony.” And with that he was off.

Tony sat utterly frozen on the couch for almost a minute before Clint nudged him in the side, nodding his head in the direction of the door.

“Dude, if you don't go after him I will.”

Tony glared at him for a second but still bumped Clint's fist as he left, practically sprinting into the elevator and pressing the button for the penthouse.

“JARVIS, where's Steve?”

“Captain Rogers seems to be headed to the roof, Sir.”

The jacuzzi. Tony shed his clothes in a hurry as he walked to his bedroom, pulling two bathrobes from his closet and slipping into one as he made his way back to the elevator.

“Well, let's not leave him waiting, J. To the roof!”

“Very well, Sir.”

Tony bounced on his toes in anticipation until the elevator doors opened and he could step out into the cool night air, enjoying the breeze as he swiftly walked over to the lounge area. And there Steve was, already naked and just barely dipping his toes in the water. He turned when he heard Tony coming, giving him a soft smile. The light of the lit pool reflected in his blonde hair. He looked absolutely stunning.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Tony said, dropping the extra bathrobe and stepping out of his own. He enjoyed the way Steve's eyes roamed over his naked torso as he joined him by the pool. The look on his face spoke volumes but his smile was still easy as he held out a hand to Tony. “Shall we?”

“We shall,” Tony said cheekily, taking the hand offered and slowly lowering himself into the jacuzzi. The water was just hot enough to make his skin tingle and he moaned as he sat down, humming in pleasure when JARVIS turned on the jets near his back. “Oh yeah, that's the stuff.”

He didn't open his eyes when Steve tangled their feet together underwater as he settled into the tub opposite Tony, just rubbed his ankle softly against his. They each let themselves relax in the hot water for a couple minutes, enjoying the pressure of the massage jets and basking in the quiet night air.

“So, the statue of liberty, hm?”

Tony could feel the way Steve's body shook with quiet laughter. “Yeah. Not one of my finest moments.”

“How so?”

“I was drunk.” Tony lifted his head just enough to give him a grin that Steve lightly kicked his ankle for. “Shut up. We had stupid teenagers in the thirties too, you know?”

Tony hummed. “So why'd you do it?”

Steve chuckled, his eyes suddenly far away. “It was a dare. Me and Bucky, we – well, there was this group of girls who invited Bucky to a party and he brought me along. I did a lot of stuff that I'm not proud of that night.” He smiled almost wistfully. “I wanted to fit in, you know? Make people think I'm cool.”

“Yeah, I know a thing or two about that,” Tony mumbled, thinking back to the hazing parties at MIT. He could've been arrested on multiple charges for a lot of things back then.

Tony moved his foot up to Steve's calf, smiling when Steve grabbed his ankle under the water and pulled it above the surface so he could press a kiss to it. His eyes were dark when he shifted forward, gliding the short distance through the water until he was bracketing Tony with his arms, hips between Tony's legs.

“You want me to show you my party trick?” Steve asked in a low voice, his eyes obviously dipping to Tony's dick, and Tony chuckled.

“My my, what sort of parties were _you_ invited to, Cap?”

Steve just grinned, taking a deep breath and diving between Tony's thighs. Tony stiffened in anticipation, twitching slightly when he felt Steve's hands slide over his abdomen, the water smoothing the way. He gasped at the first touch to his cock, shifting his hips forward to give Steve better access.

“Shit,” he sighed quietly, closing his eyes as Steve gently massaged his cock with one hand, the other squeezing Tony's thigh. Then Tony felt Steve's lips glide smoothly up and around the head of his cock before he opened his mouth and guided him inside.

It was a little weird how the inside of Steve's mouth felt almost cool compared to the hot water when it was usually the opposite, but Tony still moaned at the feeling, tangling one hand in Steve's hair to carefully push him down further. The wet strands felt amazing between his fingers so Tony brought his other hand up too, guiding Steve into a slow rhythm.

Tony felt almost unbearably hot, the warm water all around him quickly losing its relaxing effect as his body heated up from the inside. It made his blood boil faster, his breathing labored, his mind foggy as Steve skillfully took him apart with each swipe of his tongue.

He twitched when Steve suddenly pulled off, letting go of Steve's hair for fear of him needing air, but Steve didn't resurface. Instead he dove down further, nuzzling Tony's hip for a moment before –

“Fuck!” Tony groaned, hands clenching at Steve's shoulders when Steve tongued at his balls, licking over them a few times before he took both of them into his mouth, rolling them around with a gentle touch. Tony couldn't help the way his hips ground down in tiny circular motions, trying to get them deeper, to make Steve pull them just the way he liked –

And then Steve grabbed his cock, stroking it in tandem and that was so much better, it was almost _too_ good –

Tony panted loudly, bringing one hand up to muffle the sound because it felt too noisy for this quiet night. The water splashed ever so slightly with every move of his hips as he pushed into Steve's grip, getting faster and faster now –

“Steve,” Tony groaned, yelping when Steve suddenly sucked on his balls, pulling them taut right as he twisted his hand on Tony's cock –

And Tony was gone, coming in Steve's mouth with a drawn out moan behind his hand, gripping Steve's hair to keep him from pulling away. He was almost dizzy with it, the hot water making his head swim as his body relaxed into the tiles of the jacuzzi, boneless and sated.

He was still breathing heavily when Steve resurfaced with one last parting kiss to Tony's thigh, his cheeks flushed with exertion but also a smug sort of satisfaction. Tony wanted to _ruin_ him.

“Come here,” Tony mumbled, pulling Steve closer so he could pin him against the wall for a deep kiss, their bodies sliding together in the water. Steve gave an appreciative groan, his hands tangling in Tony's still dry hair. He was rock hard against Tony's thigh.

“Up,” Tony panted against Steve's lips, pushing at him until he got the hint and hoisted himself up on the jacuzzi's edge. Tony wasted no time, climbing to his knees on the bench of the tub so he could comfortably lean forward and swallow Steve down to the hilt in one go.

“Fuck!” Steve yelped, hips instinctively rutting forward, and Tony rolled with it, his throat opening up to take Steve all the way down. The groan he got in response made his lips pull taut into a smile as he moved back up Steve's cock. “God, Tony, I –“

“You can fuck my throat if you want,” Tony said as he pulled off for a second before moving back down, pointedly looking at Steve as he did. Steve shuddered at the sight, grabbing Tony's hair without hesitation to hold him still as he slowly thrust into him.

Tony closed his eyes, enjoying the ride as Steve picked up speed. It had taken some time to convince Steve that Tony liked this, liked being used for someone else's pleasure, and even longer for Steve to actually feel comfortable doing it. But now, after they had gotten some practice with this, it never failed to get Steve off faster than anything else.

“Oh,_ oh_, Tony!” Case in point, Steve's hips were already starting to stutter, his eyes hungry as he looked at where his cock was moving in and out of Tony's mouth, shiny with spit. “Oh fuck, I'm gonna –“

Steve closed his eyes tightly as he came, biting his lip and his hips still shoving him deeper in tiny pulses. Tony took it like a champ, swallowing everything Steve had to give with a moan that made Steve grunt from the overstimulation, hands clenching in Tony's hair. His whole body slumped as soon as he was done, head falling forward against his chest as he breathed out heavily and loosened his hold on Tony, allowing him to pull away.

“Good?” Tony rasped, wiping a hand over his mouth and grinning when Steve gave him a fondly exasperated look.

“You know it was.”

“Can't hurt to hear it,” Tony said cheekily, pulling at Steve's arms rather ineffectively to try and get him back in the water. “Come on, we can wash off in here.”

Steve wrinkled his nose. “That's unsanitary.”

“Pssh, JARVIS will drain the tub anyway,” Tony said, waving him off. “Let's make the most of it, yeah?”

Steve sighed but smiled as he joined Tony in the water, letting him settle back against Steve's chest. “Fine. But if your fingers prune later you don't get to complain.”

Tony chuckled, kissing the side of Steve's neck before leaning back to watch the night sky above them. “No promises.”


End file.
